Delusional Maid
'' ''Delusional Maid is a non-canon side story that follows the whereabouts of Yuki Terumi and Jason Voorhees after the events of When the Corpses Cry, while also introducing a number of other characters as well. It began on January 23, 2016, and ended on June 28, 2016. It can be found here. Characters * Azrael * Celica A. Merucry * Cirno * DeluKnight * DeluX * Flandre Scarlet * Iron Tager * Jason Voorhees * Kokonoe Mercury * Malshina * Nitori Kawashiro * Relius Clover * Remilia Scarlet * Sakuya Izayoi * Yuki Terumi Story Details As the Witch's Game finally came to a close, the participants were offered access that would take them back to their home worlds. For the undead serial killer/momma's boy, Jason Voorhees, this would most likely lead him back to Camp Crystal Lake where he could continue to mutilate and murder teenage sinners at his discretion. But their was one loose end that needed to be tied up and if it meant never seeing Crystal Lake again then that was just a risk he'd have to take. Hazama had spent the entire duration of the game insulting Jason while he was forced to remain docile under Herbert West's control/tried to show to Aya Drevis that he was nothing more than a brutal monster. Jason couldn't let this slight against him go unpunished. So following Hazama back to Ikaruga, the two began to throw down with chainblade against machete, evil vs evil. It soon became clear that Jason simply lacked the speed to dodge any of Hazama's attacks. But no matter what Hazama seemed to do, the zombie would not stay down. ''Losing an arm and having multiple holes torn into his torso, Jason struck down Hazama by stabbing him in the gut with his machete once he finally drew close enough and smashed him hard enough into the ground to crumble it under his power. The victory would not last for long however as Jason was soon apprehended by the maniacal puppeteer, Relius. As both Hazama/Jason were taken to Relius's laboratory, Jason was forcibly injected with a series of nanobots that disintegrated his rotten flesh and replaced it with a synthetic flesh composite and a thick metal layer over the entire right side of his body leaving him partly under the influence of Relius with his memories intentionally scrambled, only capable of remembering bits and pieces. Relius's plan was to eventually pit the newly dubbed 'Jason X' against Hazama to see just how Jason's regenerative capabilities could go if they had a bit of an upgrade. Far away from this universe, in the land simply known as Gensoyko a device that was seen as foreign and unknown to most of it's inhabitants passed through the barrier. This device was actually a television and was picked up by the time manipulating maid, Sakuya who brought it back for her mistress Remila Scarlet to look over. As they continued to watch it, Remila grew highly interested in a show named ''Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger. ''More specifcally, the two villians known as DeluKnight and Malshina who had picked up a signal from Relius's nanobots that informed Delu/Malshina of Jason X's existence and it was then that Delu decided if he were able to obtain Jason, they'd be able to finally rid the world of Rangers and Otakus! Using Sakuya's powers to actually ''enter ''the Sentai world, Remila/Sakuya joined up with DeluKnight and Malshina in order to strongarm Relius to handing over Jason X. But things would not be so easy as Jason X broke out into a fight with Remila as soon as they arrived, with neither side capable of gaining an edge over the other due to their regenerative powers. Hazama watched from the sidelines and bided his time until he freed himself from his confines and attacked Remila in order to provide Jason and himself a chance to escape and heal up so they could finally settle their own conflict without anymore interference. Remila ended up being more than Hazama was expecting, knocking him around and forcing Yuki Terumi to stop laying dormant within Hazama and finally engage in the battle himself, providing him with a slight edge over the vampire. Before he could claim his victory however, Jason who had ripped his mechanical arm off to free himself from Relius's control, teleported and provided the two of them an escape route. Remila urged them to bugger off given how long the battle had gone on for, leaving the two with Relius. Having been impressed by Jason's show of independence, Relius decided to use DeluKnight's corpse(as he had been "killed" by Jason X during Hazama's battle with Remila)and Jason's severed arm and create something: entirely new. Meanwhile Jason and Terumi have escaped to Kagusutchi and have stopped in Orient Town as Jason's wounds are finally taking their toll on him. Trivia * Aya Drevis, another participant from ''When the Corpses Cry, is briefly mentioned in passing, as is Ragna the Bloodedge, the protagonist of BlazBlue. * In here, Jason Voorhees is alternatively referred to as "Jason X" occasionally. Likewise, Yuki Terumi is alternatively referred to as "Hazama." Category:Side Stories Category:Non-Canon Material